


All American Boy

by Wonderdyke



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!ToniStark, Genderswap, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans!CaptainAmerica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: She was used to sexist journalists, being one of the only female executives (and the only when she took over the company), a genius and a public slut she got some pretty bad press.  For a time she courted bad press like a badge of honor.  How many of her orgies in the nineties had made it to print?But then there was a cave in Afghanistan and she was trying to be a better person.  Not about sex, because enjoying a good fuck did not make her a bad person no matter how much Maria and Howard’s catholic sensibilities had insisted it did.  No, she was trying not to get as many people killed which Toni thought was the important bit.  But nooooo, all the goddamn media wanted to talk about was if she was going to settle down…At the word babies she’d seen red.





	All American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Want to flame me or beg for more chapters? You can contact me via tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/wonderdyke

“JARVIS?  Against Me!  Max volume.” Toni bent over the workshop bench and examined the nano weave for lighter weight armor.  Avengers could use an upgrade. What she wasn’t doing, what she was pointedly ignoring was the coverage - wall to wall - on every network about her disastrous interview.

Who thought it would be a good idea to do a team press conference?

The vultures had honed in on her and, ok Steve got some pretty tough questions, but  _ jesus christ _ .  

She was used to sexist journalists, being one of the only female executives (and the only when she took over the company), a genius and a public slut she got some pretty bad press.  For a time she courted bad press like a badge of honor. How many of her orgies in the nineties had made it to print?

But then there was a cave in Afghanistan and she was trying to be a better person.  Not about sex, because enjoying a good fuck  _ did not  _ make her a bad person no matter how much Maria and Howard’s catholic sensibilities had insisted it did.  No, she was trying not to get as many people killed which Toni thought was the important bit. But  _ nooooo _ , all the goddamn media wanted to talk about was if she was going to settle down… 

At the word  _ babies _ she’d seen red.

“What the fuck did you just ask me?” Toni said, the mics squealing with feedback at her volume.

Steve laid a hand on her arm, trying to calm her which probably… no, yeah - definitely - made it a thousand times worse.

She jerked her arm away from Captain America - All-American boy sitting next to America’s favorite slut - when she sneered into the microphone.  

“Just because I decided to stop blowing shit up in the name of the all mighty dollar doesn’t mean my ‘biological clock is ticking’ or that I’m looking to settle down.  And, while I’m at it, could you stop fucking printing shit about being ‘tamed’ by various members of the team that you think I’m fucking… I’m looking at you TMZ. I am not now, nor have I ever slept with any member of the Avengers. And frankly, the insinuation that if I  _ was _ sleeping with someone, that getting a dick injection - or clit, no offense Nat - somehow would ‘tame’ me  _ should _ be beneath your journalistic integrity.”

That’s about the time she slammed the microphone and marched out.  Pepper was beside herself.

_ “Could you have used a few less swear words?” _ Pep sounded weary through the speakers of the workshop, like she’d been dealing with the fallout of Toni’s little outburst all day which, yeah, she probably had.

“Pep-sicola, my love, you heard them!  Don’t tell me they didn’t deserve every word!”

_ “They did,” _ Pep said, but it sounded to Toni like she was being indulged,  _ “and I get why you said those things but this isn’t the sort of press we need.  Damnit Toni!” _ Now she was yelling, clearly disappointed, and there was nothing that made Toni feel like she was dying inside more than her college roommate turned best friend turned sidekick’s disappointment.  Ok, well technically Rhodey was her sidekick but Pep was her other sidekick!

“I’m sorry.”

_ “Don’t apologize to me.  Go apologize to your team, and especially Steve.  He sat there for nearly three hours taking questions and didn’t lose his temper once.  You should have seen some of the stuff he said, good stuff, about you. He’s probably the only reason there’s a decent sound bite that we can convince them to use.  If I have to hear you say ‘dick injection’ one more time.” _

Leave it to Steve-fucking-Rogers to be perfect in every way.  And yeah, maybe part of the reason the latest story about her and Steve having an epic romance in Stark Tower was  _ because _ she was lusting - definitely lust, not love - her cold little heart out (cold fusion, ha!) for one All-American Cap.  Not that he’d ever be interested. 

Despite the 70 year deep freeze, Cap was in his prime and Toni… well there’s a reason the celeb rags had started calling her a spinster when she hit forty.  Hadn’t they heard that forty was the new twenty?

“JARVIS,” Toni groaned miserably when they finally hung up, “Remind me to get Pep something nice… like a tropical island.”

“Of course, sir.”

Toni liked it that JARVIS called her ‘sir’.  Course that little tidbit had made it to the press and it was six months of  **_Is Iron Man REALLY a MAN?!_ ** mixed with a bit of  **_Iron Man needs an Iron Daddy_ ** which… yuck. 

So yeah, she called the suit ‘Iron Man’ because ‘Iron Woman’ didn’t have the same ring and Pep strongly vetoed ‘Iron Tits’.  She thought about ‘Iron Male’ because the periodic symbol for Iron was ‘Fe’ but it seemed a little obscure while also being on-the-nose.  

But, for fuck’s sake it was just a moniker.  Every time she did something perceived to be the least bit masculine it was cover after cover about her being secretly trans or having daddy issues, or both.  While she wasn’t trans, she also didn’t defend herself like it was somehow an insult because, hello, it wasn’t - even if the tabloids hadn’t gotten the memo. And she wasn’t even touching the whole ‘daddy issues’ thing with a continent length pole.

It was almost as bad as the coverage when she was dating.  If it was a girl it was:  **_Is Toni Stark actually gay?_ ** And it is was a guy it was:  **_See, the gay thing was just a phase._ **  Like she couldn’t be legitimately bisexual.  No wondering she was going grey… well, silver - and it looked distinguished!  So that was another thing the press could shove up their collective asses, because she wasn’t dyeing her hair to conform to their standards of beauty.   

Screw the media.

“JARVIS, will you order everyone’s favorite food and politely request that they join me in the common room for a  _ mea culpa _ ?”

And if JARVIS’ confirmation sounded a little smug, well, maybe she shouldn’t have programmed him so well.

Everyone was there by the time she dragged her guilty ass out of her safe space, Hawkeye already digging into the chinese boxes.  Steve looked like he was about to put his super-soldier fist through a wall. Perfect.

“I wanna apologize-” Toni began but Steve quickly cut her off.

“Don’t.”  Fuck, it seemed like there was something worse than Pep’s disappointment - having Captain Perfect mad at her.  Steve was staring out the windows looking over New York from where he leaned against the wet bar, his jaw working.  “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

And… well.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“Yeah,” Clint joined in, “I mean I’m always happy when you buy ‘I’m sorry’ dinner but I’m with Cap.  What they said to you, the press, it’s been ridiculous. So yeah, fuck them!”

“I agree.” Black Widow - Natasha said and managing to look like sex on heels even out of her suit.  

“They do the same shit to you,” Toni replied, passing Nat the thai food that she and Bruce shared.  “Where’s Bruce?”

“They do not.  At least, not so much.  They fear me and I am an unknown.  Your whole life has been lived in the spotlight, it gives them ammunition.  Bruce is meditating. I believe he found the press conference similarly upsetting.”

Nat moved away after giving her an affectionate pat on the shoulder… fuck yeah! Lady solidarity.

And Thor, well, Thor always had her back.  He was legitimately her bro. Which considering who he had for a sibling maybe they both needed.

So turns out, her team was cool with her which… she really wasn’t used to that whole ‘acceptance’ thing.  They ate, and chatted, and eventually Bruce joined them looking a little stoned and ate more than his weight in leftovers.  Steve didn’t eat, despite his super soldier serum fueled appetite, just stood at the windows in a funk of anger.

When Toni got up to pour herself another whiskey she didn’t go back to the epic Mario Kart battle, she joined him in staring out at the best skyline in the world.

“Penny for your thoughts, Cap?”

“A penny doesn’t buy you much these days,” he teased, though the scowl didn’t leave his face.  “Inflation.”

A smile tugged at her lips and she checked shoulders with him.

“I’m angry.”

“Shocker,” Toni teased, sipping her whiskey.

“I don’t like that they used our friendship to imply… to say…”

“Cap, I don’t need you going all old fashioned on me.  I don’t need you to protect me.”

Steve looked horrified at the thought and well… that made Toni feel things she really would rather  _ not _ .  

Steve swallow before holdin her gaze.  “I don’t like that they used our friendship to imply you were somehow less a member of this team.  I don’t like how they used the fact that you fight in a suit to say that you are a damsel in distress when you’ve saved us more than once.  You provide our home and all of our equipment, if anything you’re the most important part of the team. I  _ really _ don’t like how they make everything about having a family.  If you don’t want one, that doesn’t make you less of a woman.”

“Do you want one?” she blurted out because this conversation was getting way too uncomfortable and if she wanted to talk about her feelings she’d corner Brucie-bear again.

Steve smile was a little sad.  “I don’t think that’d go too well for me.  Paint a target on their backs. There’s a reason Hawkeye’s family is classified and off the grid.”

“I like your use of modern lingo, Cap.”

That got her a real smile.  Fuck. Being on the receiving end of one of those wholesome smiles made her  _ fucking soaked. _  She was going to totally masturbate to that tonight.

Cap’s hand was suddenly there, cupping her face, the rough pad of his thumb dragging across her heated cheeks.

“It’s not a good idea, Cap,” she gritted, her eyes fluttering shut unbidden.  But she didn’t pull away, and damn her because it was true. She was PR poison and bedding the Team Leader was only going to lead to bad, bad things like rumors of her sleeping her way onto the Avengers.  Hell, if she hadn’t inherited Stark Industries they’d probably say she fucked Obi for that too. Didn’t matter that Steve was literally her first crush and that she’d wanted him from the moment they’d met.

“Yeah,” he smiled sweetly but he didn’t move his fucking glorious hand.  “Tell me to stop.”

“I- I-”  She didn’t tell him to stop.  Toni surged up, like the idiot she was, and kissed Captain America.

Just like the rest of him, his lips were perfect - hard as they yielded to her kiss, tongue warm as it curled over hers.  With a grunt like she’d taken an unarmored blow to the solar plexus and completely  _ not _ like she was being kissed by the sexiest man in the  _ entire _ century, she collapsed into his arms.  He lifted her easily, perching her on the edge of the wet bar as she clung to his  _ perfect _ shoulders.  When they broke apart for air she realized they were alone, the living room dark and the rest of the team nowhere to be found.

“Cap-” she breathed against his lips.  “I don’t think you’ve got any goddamn clue how bad I could be for you.”

He pressed his lips against her hairline, gentle and perfect.  “I don’t care what anyone thinks about this but  _ you _ .  So tell me, Toni, can I kiss you again?”

“I think that first kiss was technically mine,” she said with a saucy grin, “but, yes, please.”

It was slower the second time, the drag of their lips making her clench in hunger as Steve’s large, solid hands buried their way into her hair, cradling the back of her neck.  The moan that broke from her chest was downright embarrassing, except she was grinding on the front of his jeans and between their clothes she couldn’t really feel the press of his boner the way she wanted but the ridge of his zipper felt good against her clit.  She hadn’t cum from just kissing since she was a kid but she was getting close really fast.

“Can I touch you?” Steve asked with that beautiful deep voice, turned rough with desire.

“Think we should take this out of the group area and to a bedroom,” she gasped even as the jerk of her hips chased her orgasm.

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing roughly and lifting her into his arms.  When they finally stumbled into the elevator and he had her pinned against the wall, she was grinding like crazy trying to get that little bit of extra pressure because she was so close.  “Sweetheart,” he gasped into her neck, spreading nibbles along the pale column of her throat, “there’s something I gotta tell you before this gets too far.”

“You a virgin Cap?” she asked as she sucked a purpling bruise against his jaw.

“Not exactly, no.”

With a grunt she pulled off his delicious flesh, head banging against the wall.  “JARVIS, stop the elevator.”

Without comment, the AI froze the compartment.

“Shoot, Cap.  Whatever it is I can handle it.”

“Yeah…” and he was blushing and it was so perfect she wanted to go back to kissing him but obviously he was struggling with something so she kept her hands where they were splayed against his white tee.  He cleared his throat a few times, still holding all her weight before he managed, “I wasn’t born a man.”

Her eyebrows shot toward her hairline because  _ that _ was not in the history books and oddly her first thought was,  _ did Howard know? _  But that was the equivalent of a cold shower so she definitely  _ didn’t _ say it.

“Say something, sweetheart.”  Steve said, still holding her but all stiff now.

“So you’re trans?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Fuck, ok.  Listen. I’m bisexual, right?”  He nodded because she’d had the whole ‘turning Captain America into a good LGBTQ ally conversation’ before he moved in and he’d been cool… excited even that people like her didn’t have to hide anymore.  Turned out people like him too. Maybe she should’ve got into more depth about the ‘T’ in the acronym. “So whatever you’re working with, I like you and I am  _ so down _ .”

The tension went out of him like a popped balloon as he held her close.  “Really?’ he asked, all vulnerable and damn if that didn’t melt her heart a bit.

“Yeah, really.  Besides, it’s not like you haven’t noticed the machine in the middle of my chest?”

“Every part of you is beautiful.”

“Aw Cap, you don’t have to butter me up.  I’m pretty much a sure thing.”

“Toni,” he sighed against her ear before licking over the shell, “I want to make love to you.”

“JARVIS!” and before she even said what she wanted the elevator was moving up towards the penthouse.

So, she thought kissing him was good before but, as it turned out, Steve was holding back a  _ hell _ of a lot of aggressive enthusiasm.  When they tumbled together into her massive bed she’d already gotten his shirt off, running her hands over all those fucking incredible muscles.

“Damn Steve, I think you’re going to break my brain.”

He chuckled against her throat before he worked his way across her shoulders.  Lifting himself up just enough for her to wriggle out of her Nightwish t-shirt and sports bra, he praised,  “So beautiful.”

“Just don’t touch the reactor, ok?”

“Yeah, princess. Whatever you want.”  His mouth worked gentle bites over the swell of her breasts, across her collarbone.

“You’re killing me, babe.  I’ve been dangling on the edge of an orgasm for like, twenty minutes.”

“Yeah?” he said, biting his swollen lip as he pulled gently at her nipple.

She thumbed open the button of her cargo pants and took down her fly, dragging his hand over she guided it into her panties - at least she didn’t wear the really ugly ones - and pressed it against the furnace of her vulva.

He trembled as he dragged his fingers through her slick folds.  “So wet for me,” he said before claiming her mouth again.

She whimpered as he slipped one finger inside her, rubbing gently.  “Not a virgin, Cap. Come on, put those incredible fingers inside me.  Make me cum, babe.”

He added a second finger, shuffling down a bit to get better leverage before gliding them in and out of her, the tip of his thumb bumping against her clit.  It’s all she needed to go tipping over the edge, body rocking and arching into the touch as Toni scrabbled against his shoulder. 

“Good?” Steve asked when she came down a bit and wasn’t a  _ complete _ babbling mess.

“Oh yeah.  Come on, All-American boy, let’s get the rest of these clothes off so you can fuck me properly.  Maybe with that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

Steve shivered as she undid his fly, dragging the zipper down and pushing his jeans and boxer briefs off his hips.

“I would’ve figure you for a tighty-whitey kinda guy.”

That made him laugh, full-throated.  The sound broke through his obvious tension.

“So, how do you like to be fucked?”

He shivered, his big muscled hands cupping her shoulders.  “I-” he stammered, “I don’t know. I’ve only ever been with a man before… Bucky.”

“Fingers inside you, ok?”

He nodded, eyes shining with arousal.

“Can I taste you?”

“Yes… please, babydoll.”

“Awww, love it when you go all vintage on me, babe,” Toni cooed as she crawled up his body.  And what a fucking body it was. Endless musculature right off a greek statue, hard firm thighs and washboard abs… yes please.  ‘Course, no one was gonna win the ‘How big is Cap’s cock?’ betting pool but that was so ok with her. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” she said firmly, cradling his face, “so fucking hot.”

Steve surged up, large hands splaying across her narrow waist.  He trembled - Captain America was shaking for  _ her _ \- as she worked her mouth and fingers over his body, sucking a mark that wouldn’t last more than a few minutes into the sharp flare of his hip before dragging her tongue through his damp folds.  He even  _ tasted _ all-american.

Like sunshine and loamy earth and wide open spaces.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned, struggling to keep his hips still as his arms crossed over his face to hide from her.

“Tell me if you don’t like something.  If it makes you feel dysphoric…”

“Pretty sure I’m gonna like everything you do, sugar.  And I don’t know what that word means… ‘dysphoric’?”

“Like… makes you think about the parts of your body that aren’t male and makes you feel sucky…?  It’s hard to explain.”

“Oh,” Steven sighed, a shy smile peeking out under the shadow of his arm.  “You’re so sweet to me. Yeah, I’ll tell you.”

Toni fanned her hand out over his abs, curling her fingers into the hard edges of his muscles as she lowered her mouth.  She sucked his cock into her mouth, tonguing the nub and fellating it gently. No telling how sensitive he was with all that super serum in his veins.

He moaned, low masculine sounds that she could feel vibrating against her lips as she worked two of her slim fingers into his hot channel.  She was silently grateful she was an engineer and kept them clipped short, ‘cause she hadn’t had a lover to clip them for in a while.

“Damn,” Cap huffed, carding his fingers into her hair as his hips ground against her mouth.  “Damn, you’re good babe. Feels incredible.”

She pulled off enough to shoot him a beaming smile, saying, “I wanna make you cum in my mouth, Cap.”

He groaned as she returned to her ministrations, adding a third finger.  His walls were fluttering at the stretch, clenching powerfully on her digits.

“I - I -  _ God _ .”

Steve’s release flooded across her fingers as he sagged, going limp against the bed.  She kissed the head of his cock gently, slowly crawling up his body. She’d considered going for a second orgasm but he looked pretty broken.  Something to try later. 

_ Fuck, _ she hoped there was a later.

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her dark head against his shoulder.  “You’re incredible, doll. Really something.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

“Steve… please.”

She smiled, pressing a kiss to one well-defined pectoral.  “Thanks, Steve.”

Silence settled over them, at first comfortable but it soon became clear something was on Steve’s mind.  

“Wanna share with the class?”

Cap sighed heavily but didn’t answer.  Swinging her leg over his hip, she sat astride him, staring down into his all-american face twisted up with anxiety.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Steven bit his lip, reaching out a cautious hand to smooth over her bare thigh.  “What does this mean - ? I mean, does this make you my gal?”

She wanted to balk at the possessive clause but found she rather liked the idea of being ‘Steve’s girl’.  “If you want,” she said casually, trying not to whoop with excitement.

“What do  _ you _ want?” he asked, leaning up and cradling her jaw.

“Want  _ you _ Steve,” she murmured, lowing her lips to his.  “My Steve,” she breathed, kissing him. “O! Captain my Captain.”

He smiled, all white teeth and radiance, “You’re the most, baby-doll.”

~~~

“I want you build you a cock,” Toni announced, apropo of nothing and weeks later in the shop.  Cap had taken to ravishing her against walls and all over both of their quarters in the intervening weeks.  They’d had a few date nights in the Tower that often devolved into sex. And yeah, she knew Cap was a little uncomfortable with how much  _ sex _ they were having and how little  _ dating _ .  Bless his old-fashioned heart.

But, when he’d asked to take her out she firmly vetoed it.  They’d had their first fight because,  _ jesus christ _ , she couldn’t even enjoy the honeymoon period without tossing a wrench in the spinning cogs.  He’d thought she was ashamed of him… like anyone could be ashamed of Captain America?

_ “I’m ashamed of  _ **_me_ ** _ ,” she insisted. _

_ “What, baby?”  _ he rushed across the room from where he’d been staring daggers at the New York skyline to sweep her into his arms.  Mr Perfect couldn’t even fight properly because evidently, the few hormonal - not menopause just her period - tears that slipped from her eyes was enough to have his anger forgotten.

_ “Do you even know who you are dating?  Anywhere we go, the paparazzi will be on us so fucking fast and I don’t wanna fucking share you.” _

_ “Ok baby-doll, ok,”  _ he conceded, pulling her into his arms.   _ “But what do you mean you’re ashamed of you?” _

_ “Fuck,”  _ she sighed against his chest, ignoring his knee-jerk wince.   _ “I’m just… I’m a slut, you know?  And as much as I wanna be queen-bee sex positivity some of Howard and Maria’s Catholic shit got in deep.  So… sometimes I feel guilty about sullying your pristine reputation.” _

_ “My reputation… ?  Baby, it’s built on lies.  How many Captain America action dolls you think they’d be selling if I came out…?  I mean, damn.” _

_ “Do you want to?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Come out?” _

Cap let her go to pace restlessly.   _ “I don’t know.  I’m just… with you… for the first time I feel good about me.  Like I can be who I am, at least with you, when we’re together.  I’m not sure I’m ready to fight all of society's expectations about me.” _

She’d let the conversation drop after assuring him that she’d support him but it was his choice.

“Ok…” Steve said, setting down his honest-to-goodness paper and ink newspaper and regarding her with an amused expression across her workroom.  “Care to elaborate?”

Her boyfriend had taken to lounging on the couch in the corner, the one she’d so often napped on, just to watch her as she worked.  Unlike the presence of most people, his was soothing and unobtrusive. “Just, I want you to feel what it is like… being inside me,” she said, wriggling off the stool and crossing the room.

She’d introduced him to the world of sex toys, including dildos and he’d loved it, even now he was wearing a packer in his underwear instead of socks… evidently what he’d used since the 40’s to get that family-appropriate bulge in his suit.  But the one complaint was he couldn’t  _ feel _ her.  She wanted to give him that.

“Ok, if you want to babydoll.  But I’m happy with our sex life.  I mean… really  _ really _ ,” he blushed, “happy.”

“Good,” she exclaimed, crossing the room and dropping a kiss to his lips.  “‘Cause I already made you one…”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly as she dragged him to the workbench, pulling a wrapped box out from underneath.

“Open it,” Toni said, pressing it into his arms.

She watched with barely contained excitement as his strong hands gently plucked apart the ribbon and lifted the lid.  It didn’t look like much, just a flesh colored dildo like the kind you held inside you that they’d invented for lesbian couples.  The original was pretty good, especially with Steve’s  _ incredible _ pelvic floor muscles, but it didn’t give her quite the hard fucking she wanted.

“So,” she explained as he ran his fingers over the flesh-like silicone composite she’d modified to look and feel like his skin.  “It pairs with these very fashionable, very slimming,” she held up a tight pair of underwear, “Captain America briefs. This part comes out the front,” she pointed to the firm ridge of the more cock-like-dildo, “while this,” her finger skimmed over a more moon shaped phallus, “goes inside you.  The briefs are mostly for more stability but you don’t  _ have  _ to use them.  There’s all sort of bells and whistles, tactile sensors and warming tubules.  Basically, the more pressure I put on the part inside me, the more inflated the part inside you gets.  And it will match heat, so you can feel how hot I am for you! It can vibrate, if you want. You can set it to where it senses your arousal and gets hard proportionally or just… just turn it on if you want.”

She watched, dancing from foot to foot with excitement as he cradled it in his tanned fingers.  “Thank you,” he breathed, reverently. “Toni… baby… thank you.”

He set it back in the box and lifted her into his arms, plundering her mouth as he perched her on her workbench.

“Can I…?  Can I make love to you babydoll?”

“Yes,” she whimpered into his mouth, hanging on his shoulders.  “Please, dear god, yes! JARVIS! Windows opaque,” the floor to ceiling glass facing the corridor turned an icy white, “engage privacy mode.”

Toni stripped Cap with trembling hands, showing him how to put the underwear and dildo on at the same time.  “Feels good,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. His strong hands slowly peeled her out of her clothes before clearing a spot on her bench and laying her back.

“Cap, Steve… babe.  Want you,” she begged, spreading her legs to welcome him as he slotted himself between her soft thighs.

“You are,” Steve whispered, “so beautiful.  So incredible.” He bent low over her body smearing open-mouthed kisses over her collarbones before sucking the hard peak of a nipple into his mouth.

She sighed, “Steve… please…” 

His mouth teased, fingers rough against her other nipple as he plucked and twisted until she was writhing.

“If you don’t fuck me…!”

His throaty chuckle did wicked things to her, sending fluttering anticipation through her pelvis.

Carding her fingers into his hair, she tugged, dragging his kiss-swollen mouth off her breast.  Steve’s gorgeous blue eyes were blown with arousal, dark as they met hers.

“Toni,” he whispered reverently, reaching out to cup her jaw, “I love you.”

The words hit her in the gut, a happy pool of heat spreading through her limbs. She wriggled up, Steve sliding back until they were of a height.  Holding his jaw, Toni’s gaze slid over his precious face. “I love you too, babe. So much.”

“Be mine?”

“Yes,” she breathed, pressing a delicate kiss into the corner of his mouth.

“I know…” he stammered, Brooklyn accent bleeding through, “I know I ain’t perfect.  But I wanna be your fella. Wanna treat you good.”

“You do,” she assured, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and holding him close.  “Steve, my love…”

He leaned back, catching her gaze.  “Say it again.”

She cracked a grin, nipping at his bottom lip before whispering, “My love.”

A dam broke in her lover, tenderness giving way to possessive aggression as he claimed her mouth.  She pulled him back down, wiggling to the edge of counter and tugging him close with her heels.

“Please, babe.  Please fuck me.”

The dildo was hot against her thigh, heated to match Steve’s super serum enhanced body.  As he took the length in hand and pressed it to her entrance she sighed, whimpered, begged.

“God,” Steve hissed, hips stilling when he’d barely settled in her.  “God baby… I can  _ feel _ you.”

“Good,” she grinned, eyes falling shut as her fingers danced whorls over his abs.  “Now please… please Steve…?”

“I’m not gonna last…”

“Dick stays hard, no refractory period…” she murmured as her fingers found his white-knuckled grip on the table.  “You really are the perfect man.”

They groaned together as he started moving, enhanced muscles pinning her in place as he fucked her.  He was gentle, always gentle at first, testing the limits of her body and his strength. Soon enough he was fucking her, really pounding into her soaked folds as he bent her in two.  She came and then came again, orgasm soaking his thighs as his powerful thrusts knocked all the thoughts from her mind.

“Babydoll,” Steve murmured in her ear, lifting her from the bench and pistoning up into her body.  The only thing keeping her from a nasty fall was Steve’s arms but she trusted him utterly.

His body was trembling, shaking against her thighs as he spun her over and pressed her belly down into the lighted top of her work table.  Cap’s hands tangled in her waist-length hair, wrapping salt and pepper strands through his fingers.

“I’m close baby, so close,” Steve mumbled, hips never losing their rhythm.

“I’m yours,” Toni sighed, going boneless as a third orgasm tore through her with Steve’s hand circling her clit.

A choked cry, half surprise and half excitement split the breathy symphony like a great tympani.  She felt his silent shudder, grateful for the cameras that would let her watch his blissed expression later.

Steve laid his body over her, cradling her against the solid surface as he whispered meaningless praises into her skin.

“JARVIS,” Steve murmured as he lifted her into his arms.  He didn’t bother with their clothes as held her. “Elevator straight to the penthouse, no other passengers.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

She sighed, curling into his arms as he joined her in their bed, tucking the silk sheets around her.

“I love you, Toni Stark.  God, how I love you.”

 


End file.
